During the operation of some electric motors, it is necessary or helpful to know the relative position of the motor stator and the motor rotor to determine optimal performance and efficiency. To determine the relative position of the stator and rotor, one or more sensors are provided to detect the position of the rotor. Due to manufacturing tolerances, environmental influences, and other factors including field serviceability of the sensors, the position of the rotor as detected by the sensor(s) may not be perfectly accurate resulting in a position indication error.